Near Wordless Passion
by calleyrose
Summary: hot smut, pure (not) and simple . Christmas gift for FairyLights101 (the triplets) Thompson/Canterbury/Timber; smut/lemon


AN: This is _**dedicated** _to FairyLights101 who has become a very good friend of mine through the awesomeness of FF! if you like AoT you should check out her stories! This is also her Christmas gift, even though it has nothing to do with the holiday :-) She wanted a triplet smut though and I delivered! Merry Christmas and Enjoy!

**ps. **don't own Black Butler; duh!

**WARNING: **obviously yaoi! don't like, don't read ^_^

"Ahh!" The broken gasp was torn from Timber's throat as skilled fingers brushed across, pale sensitive flesh. Canterbury greedily drank the sound as he twisted his slick, pink muscle in a game within the moist cavern; dragging it across the roof of Timber's mouth and dipping back down to slide muscle against muscle.

White shirts and tan vests were littered around the dining room; tossed aside without care. Pale skin glistened with sticky sweat and perfectly toned, lean muscle trembled in pleasure, in anticipation. Short, plum colored hair was mussed and sweat slicked; the fringe so messy you could no longer tell who was who. Moans filled the air; escaping from parted, already kiss bruised lips and falling on delighted ears.

Fumbling fingers tried to loosen the now too tight, black pants and quickly grew annoyed at the buttons. Light patter filled the air along with the sound of torn fabric as Timber's pants were finally removed from his overheated body. "Beautiful." The thought was past his lips without thought as Canterbury gazed upon the fully erect, 8 inch long/2 inch thick manhood of his lover. Slited pupils dilated and red eyes fully glazed over with lust as Timber's cheeks were dusted with a rosey pink.

New hands were on the bulge in Canterbury's pants; slowly massaging the area and forcing him to bit his lip. Blood trickled down his chin as he fought the moans building in his throat. A low, almost nonexistent whimper fell from his lips as those wonderful fingers moved to easily undo the buttons on his pants and slid them down. A bottle was slid into Canterbury's hand as lips were placed on his neck; sucking, nipping and licking a mark onto the flesh.

Oil fell from the jar to slick long, slim fingers before they circled around the thick ring of protective muscle. Timber mewled in impatience as he was teased. "Don't play with him to much or I might have to punish you for making me wait." The voice was low and husky, seductive, and so close to Canterbury's ear that damp breath ghosted over the lobe, causing shivers to run up his spine.

Timber gasped as two fingers were quickly thrust into him. The gasp morphed into a drawn out moan as he was stretched further by the two fingers scissoring inside him. The third finger was added and found his prostate within seconds. A strangled gasp reached two pairs of ears as Canterbury curled his fingers and slowly dragged the appendages across Timber's sweet spot. A desperate whine filled the air as the fingers left him empty and unsatisfied.

While Timber was being stretched, Canterbury was being thoroughly teased. Oil slicked hands left feather light touches down pale shoulders and across smooth chest plates. Pink nipples soon found themselves hard as they were blissfully tortured. Wet lips played with every patch of skin they could reach as the fingers, now satisfied, moved down to trace every contour of every ab; not stopping until they were completely covered with the oil. Once those ministrations were done to satisfaction they moved on to slick the 10 inch long/3 inch thick penis that was now painfully hard.

Canterbury finally moaned as hot fingers ran slowly up and down his length. He hunched forward and pressed back against warm, naked flesh; relishing in the stimulation as he slowly pulled his fingers free of the tight heat they were stretching. The presence behind him vanished as it finished its' pleasurable work.

Incoherent gasps and stutters filled the recently silent space as Timber was thrusted into hard and fast by Canterbury while Thompson impaled himself on his dry cock. The feelings of being filled and surrounded by tight, clenching heat at the same time made his mind blank with pleasure and caused his sight to become speckled with black. It was all he could do to breath as the two demons began to move; thrusting in and out, rising up and down at steady paces.

Timber's fingers gripped the tablecloth he was laying on top of and looked up in time to see Thompson driving himself down on him. He could feel Canterbury standing in front of him, picture his damp hair swaying as he drove into him, but couldn't see him anymore. His body constantly tried to thrust up and buck back at the same time to meet the powerful thrusts that were consuming him with pleasure.

A tight, familiar coil of heat was tightening in the pit of his stomach and his muscles were constantly clenching and unclenching around the large mass of heat causing the wonderful friction. Timber saw white as his prostate was struck hard and the air left his lungs as his back arched. He had no time to recover as Canterbury repeatedly thrust in hard and fast; hitting his sweet spot each time and occasionally stopping to slowly drag the tip of his cock against it before vanishing just to slam back in and hit it dead on once more.

Somehow he managed to focus enough through the blinding pleasure to move his hand up to grasp Thompson's hard arousal. He was able to move up and down the length, dragging his fingers across the tip and around the base. He had no rhythm or the ability to do much, but he could hear the low moans and knew it was good enough. The slap of skin and the musky smell of sex was thick through the air and mixed with mewls and moans; mostly from Timber.

Hot, thick come covered Timber's fingers and silken walls clamped down on his penis for a moment before they unclenched just to tighten again and again. He moved his hands to Thompson's hips and forced him to rise and fall as his prostate was struck hard and he came, filling him completely with his white seed. He continued to help him rise and fall as they rode out their intense orgasms.

Canterbury struggled to hold back his impending orgasm as he felt the heat tightening on his member. He pulled back shallowly before thrusting in hard, trying to give as much pleasure as he could while he help Timber through his orgasm. He arched his back and moaned deep in his throat as he released into the wonderfully tight, almost torturous heat. All three demons were panting hard; enjoying the high their orgasm provided.

Claude would be upset that they only made it to the dining room after he kicked them out of the parlor, but they were in such a state of bliss that none could manage to care. They simply pulled out and cuddled together on top of the beautiful, incredibly sturdy table; Timber in the middle with Thompson and Canterbury on either side of him.


End file.
